The Lovely Rose
by animelover5641
Summary: "My name is Rose. Like the flower. First name, Amy. 2013, Mobius. I was only 14 years old when I was, murdered..." Contains SonicxAmy, ShadowxOC, and hints of TailsxCreamxCosmo and SilverxBlaze.
1. A new home

**Hello! I'm taking a little break from Sonic x: TOD. And i decided to start a new fanfic. This is based on the movie 'The Lovely Bones' and is in Amy's POV. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Rose. Like the flower. First name, Amy. 2013, Mobius. I was only 14 years old when I was murdered...

It all started on August 14, 2010. I just moved to Mobius. Melissa and Keith, my parents, got everything in the house. I was with my sister, Crystal**(yes, in this fanfic, I'm her sister)**. We were talking in my room.

_"Crystal, do you think I'll fit in school?" _

_"Oh, Amy, you don't need to worry about what other people think. Besides, I'm sure people will like you!"_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Okay then...do you want to go outside and walk around the block or something?"_

_"Yeah. We need to get used to here anyways."_

Once we got out of the house, I saw my parents talking to a man, across the street, at the front of a house. There was something odd about him...

_"Hello, my name is Ivo Robotnik. I am assuming you just moved here."_

_"Yes we did. I'm Melissa Rose and this is my husband, Keith." My mother introduces themselves to him._

_"Well it's nice to meet you both!"_

_"Yeah, you too." My father replies._

_"So, do you have any kids?" He asks, curious._

_"We have two daughters. Their names are Amy and Crystal. Amy is eleven and Crystal is 12. Oh! And there they are!" She exclaims. And looks at us._

_"Amy! Crystal! Can you come over?" She shouts at us. And we stop walking and walk to them._

_"Mr. Robotnik -" _

_"Uh, Dr. Robotnik." He interrupts him._

_"You're a Docter?" My dad questions him._

_"Actually, I'm a scientist." He explains to us._

_"Oh okay. Anyway, these are my daughters, Amy and Crystal." He gestures to me then to Crystal._

_"Hi." We say simultaneously._

_"Hello girls! It is nice to meet you! Wow, Amy looks a lot like you, Melissa!"_

_"Aw, thanks. I guess she does look like me eighteen years ago." She jokes._

_"Um, mom? Do you mind if I take Amy for a walk around the neighborhood?" Crystal asks, looking uncomfortable._

_"Not at all. Just don't go to far, alright?"  
_

_"Yeah, okay. Bye mom, dad, Dr. Robotnik." I say to them. And we turn around and walk away._

That day turned out alright. I had fun with Crystal. We actually met some other neighbors, who are going to our school. But, as soon as we got back home, I couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Robotnik. And now, I will never forget the day that I met my murderer...

* * *

This is just a short chapter and other chaps. are going to be longer. Please review if you want me to continue. Thanks!


	2. Memories

Hello!** Thanks for the reviews! So, I'm not sure if I want to continue this but, if you guys really want me to then I will. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I spent the next few weeks moving furniture in my new house. But, one day, I was alone in the house with my younger sister, Maria. She invited a friend over and had a play date. Then, something terrible happened...

_"Maria! Someone please come help! Somebody, anybody!"_

_I rushed outside as soon as heard yelling. "Oh my god! What happened?!" I exclaim and run over to Maria's side. _

_"I don't know! One minute she's talking and the next she isn't breathing!" Maria's friend, Charmy, freaks out. I take both of them and go in the house and look for the extra car keys. I know I'm taking a huge risk but, I'm willing to do it if it means I can save Maria. I put Maria and Charmy in the backseat and put their seat belts on. And I turned the car keys and started driving the car to the Hospital._

Thankfully, we didn't crash in to anything. We got to the hospital and Maria went to the ER. I called my parents and told them everything. They got here as soon as they can. Crystal and Grandma Carol came as well as they heard. A few hours passed but, the doctor said that we can see Maria. Once we walked in, mom and dad went to Maria's side and looked relieved. After everyone settled down, I just looked out a window and got lost in thought. But, my grandma calls me over to talk. She says that because I saved Maria, I will live a long, happy life. But, of course, she was wrong...

I remember my birthday, it was September 4, 2012.

_"Happy birthday Amy!" My mom says to me as she hands me a present. It was a small box wrapped in red giftwrap with a gold bow. I couldn't help but wonder what it is. So, I unwrapped it and it was..." Oh my god! A camera! Thank you, mom!"I said as I hugged her._

I loved my new camera. I took pictures of my school, friends, family, the neighborhood, my...crush, and I even took some pictures of our house. But, Ivo Robotnik was in the way and he ruined the pictures. Just like how he ruined my life, because now I don't have one.

The next day, I went to the mall with my friend, Rouge. We were walking around seeing if we wanted to buy something. But, I notice someone I know.

_"Oh my god! It's Sonic!" I tell Rouge. Sonic is in my school. I really like him. But, I can't tell him and he's one year older than me!  
__"Why are you freaking out?! It's just Son-" And she realizes why, once she sees him. __"Oh! You like him, don't you?!" She teases me. "Rouge! Not so loud! He might here you!" I whisper to her, making sure no one else hears as well. __"Oh come on, Amy! It's not a big deal. It's kind of cute that you have a crush on him." But, Sonic doesn't even notice me!" "So what?! I bet he even likes you back!"  
"Oh yeah. Like a 15 year old would like a 14 year old." I answer sarcastically.  
"Besides, he's probably dating someone. Can we please just drop the subject?!"  
"Okay, but, I think you should make your move." And then, we walked away to a store we saw._

The next day, I woke up, realizing it was late. I had to get ready for school. I got out of bed, immediately. I got dressed and walked out of my room.

_"Hey mom." I greet her as I walk down the stairs. And I see my siblings and my parents, eating pancakes and waffles.  
"Good morning Amy." She greets back and gets up to do her dishes. And I sit down and start eating fast. My sisters and I are almost done. I finish and get up.  
"Bye mom and dad."I was about to open the front door when my mother stops me.  
"Wait Amy." She holds out in her hand, a red and pink hat. I just stood there and stared at her.  
"Um, thanks. But, do I have to wear it?"  
"Yes, you do. It's cold outside." I grab it and put it on my head.  
"I thought you stopped knitting." Crystal says as she gets ready for school.  
"No, I am. Do you want me to make you one?" Crystal immediately nods 'No'. We walk outside and start walking to the school.  
_

We walk by some houses. And little did I know that Ivo Robotnik was watching me. But, I was distracted by Crystal's comment on my hat. Time went by fast, and school ended. But, I stayed after school for a club with Rouge. We were by the lockers, talking.

_"So, I think he's cheating on her." She tells me. We are talking about Tails, who is dating Cream. But, Rouge saw him with Cosmo.  
__"Do you really think so?"  
"I know so and-" She was cut off when her boyfriend, Knuckles, walked over here and wraps an arm around Rouge.  
"Hey, let's get out of here."  
"But, I'm talking to Amy." And Knuckles looks at me.  
"You don't mind, do you?  
"No, I don't." I answer him.  
"Bye Amy."Rouge said as she headed off, with her boyfriend. I turn around, to face my locker and to open it. As soon as I opened it, I heard a voice, saying my name.  
"Hey Amy." I slightly close my locker slowly, only to see a blue hedgehog. I couldn't believe it, he was standing right next to me.  
"Hey Sonic."  
"What did you stay for? Uh, Amy?" I was too distracted from his emerald eyes, to notice that he was talking.  
"Huh? Oh! I stayed for volleyball. What did YOU stay for?" I asked the blue blur.  
"I actually stayed for poetry."  
"You write poetry?" I questioned him.  
"Yeah, I kind of got interested in it a few days ago. Do you think it's weird?"  
"Well, I think it's...great. Anyway, I gotta go home." I open my locker but a few textbooks fall out.  
"Shit." I get on my knees to pick them up but, so does Sonic.  
"It's okay, I got it." I pick up one of them. But, I don't notice him putting something in one.  
"I don't mind helping." We both reach out to grab the last one. And our hands touch. We look up and stare into each other's eyes. He gets a little close to me.  
"You're beautiful, Amy Rose."  
He leans in and before I realize it, so do I._


	3. A date, an absence, and a trick

**Hey people! You probably thought I was dead. But, I'm not! I was just so busy with my new middle school. I had home work and was pretty much trying to write some chaps for this fanfic and editing Sonic x:Truth or Dare. Anyway, enjoy! BTW, this whole fanfic is in Amy's POV. Well sort of, not when it's talking about Amy's family :P**

* * *

_Our lips were close to touching. But, we hear a door slam open and we pull apart. I see a purple cat and our principle come out. Her name was Blaze the Cat. She was known for her fire abilities. A lot of times I see her around the sinkhole, near the town's dump. She probably lived near there. Everyone thinks she's weird, I just think she's misunderstood. Being different doesn't make you weird. Right now, Blaze looks like she wants to set the school on fire.  
"You can't make me apologize to HIM!" She yells, frustrated.  
"You have to! You set him on fire!" The principle argued back. Sonic and I stared at them, listening in.  
"He stole my notebooks using his telekinesis and burned the pages. So, I burned HIM!" I'm pretty sure I know who 'Him' is.  
"That doesn't mean you can just do that! Silver could've gotten hurt!" I was right, it was Silver. Figures...everyone knows he has a crush on her. That why he plays pranks on her. But, I think he took it too far this time...  
"Silver shouldn't have done this in the first place!" Then, he looks in our direction.  
"Move along you two!"  
"Silver is going to have detention after school for 5 days."  
"Oh...I still won't apologize." The principle sighs, exhausted from this argument.  
"You are going to apologize to him tomorrow, alright?"  
"...fine." While they talked we finished our 'conversation'.  
"Meet me at the Chaos Mall in a hour." Sonic tells me.  
"Hey, go now!" The principle yells at us.  
"Where at the mall?" I ask him.  
"At the gazebo." Then Sonic turns around and heads out of the school. So, does Blaze. I think Sonic just asked me out! It felt like a dream came true. I get my things and close my locker. I head out of the school. I just stood in front of the school for a minute.  
"I should tell Rouge!" I thought. I reached into my pocket to get my phone and...it's not in there. I must've left it at home. I start walking towards home. Then, I'm going to the Chaos Mall.  
_

I was so happy at the time, I didn't expect anything terrible to happen. Sonic made it the best day of my life...until I ran into Robotnik...

_I take a short cut home everyday. It doesn't take much time to get home. I past a soccer field, where some kids play and some houses. I can see Blaze walking to her house, not too far away. And I'm on a land field. Then, I accidentally drop my bag. My things fall out and I bend over to get everything. I did but, there was a piece of paper that was getting away. I tried to grab it but, someone else tried to help. It flew away.  
"I'm sorry kiddo. I couldn't grab it for you." This stranger looked oddly familiar..._  
_"Hey, you're 'Rose' girl, right?" He asks. I think he means my last name._  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"It's me, Ivo Robotnik! We met a few years ago." That's why he looked familiar. My family (except Maria)and I met him when we first moved here.  
"Oh yeah, I remember you. My name's Amy."  
"I know, so how's everything?"  
"Everything's great. I just turned fourteen yesterday."  
"That's great!" He said a little bit too enthusiastic.  
"Yeah...I should be getting home."  
"Oh, alright. Tell your parents I said 'hi'."  
"Okay, I will." I continue to walk but, he continues talking.  
"You know, I have been working on something that I wanted to show you."  
"Oh that's cool but it's getting late and I have to be somewhere..."  
"Okay...it's just that I worked so hard on it and I don't have anyone else to show it to..." I kind of feel bad. Maybe this won't take long...  
"Um...alright, why not?"  
"Great!"  
"So where is it?" I ask him, I just want to get this over with.  
"Why, you're standing over it."  
"Huh?"  
"Look." He kneels down and moves leaves, dirt, and twigs. It reveals some kind of door. Through the cracks, I can see light from down there. Robotnik opens the door and there's a ladder. He goes down and motions for me to follow._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Just kidding! XD You really didn't think this was the end of the chap, did you? Well, I said I would make these chapters longer! So, keep reading!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa, Crystal, and Maria were home. Mom was cooking dinner, Maria was watching t.v, and Crystal was upstairs doing homework. Dad was on his way home. In fact, he was close by...

(Third person POV)

"Mommy,_ is food ready?" Maria asked, hungry. She sat on a chair in front of the t.v, watching Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension.  
"Not yet, honey." Mom calls out, making chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad. A few seconds pass and the front door opens.  
"I'm home." Keith says, coming into the house. Maria gets excited and jumps on him. And dad catches her.  
"Dad!"  
"Hey, Maria! Where's your sisters?" Keith puts her down and questions her.  
"Crystal is in her room and Amy is still at school." Maria simply answers and sits back down on the chair and continues looking at the t.v.  
"Melissa? Isn't Amy supposed to be here at 3:30?"  
"Yes, but, she started after-school. So, she comes back a half hour later." She explains.  
"Yeah, but, it's 4:26." Keith protests.  
"She should've been her twenty minutes ago...she's probably with her friends." Melissa says, beginning to get worried. Amy usually gets home as soon as she gets out of school. Crystal was at the stairs, eavesdropping on them.  
"Amy should be here! I need to tell her something!" Crystal thinks. She wanted to tell her about her crush on the school's bad boy, Shadow. She's thinking about asking him out. She walks, quietly up the stairs, back to her room. Melissa sets the table and starts putting food on the table.  
"Maria can you get your sister, dinner's ready."  
"Okay mommy." Maria gets up and walks up the stairs. She knocks on the door and yells.  
"Crystal! Dinner's on the table!"  
"I'm coming!" Crystal shouts back. Maria walks back down and tells Melissa.  
"She's coming." She says, as she smiles.  
"Oh okay. Thank you, Maria."  
"Your welcome!" Maria walks over to her seat and waits patiently for everyone to come to the table. Then, Crystal finally comes down.  
"Hey dad." She says as she sits down.  
"Hey Crystal, you didn't happen to see Amy on your way back home, did you?" Keith asks and he sits down as well.  
"No, but I was kind of hoping she would be here early." Crystal replies. Melissa sits down next to Keith, who's next to Maria, who's next to Crystal, who's sitting next to an empty chair.  
"I hope she's not in trouble..."Mom says, wondering where ever could Amy be?_

My parents were getting worried, so were my sisters. I was still with Robotnik. I just got lost track of time...

_"Wow, you made this?" I ask him, astonished. This room had chairs and a couch in front of a 90" Flat screen, a table with laptops, iphones, ipads, and ipods, a Xbox, a Wii, a Playstation3, and...a fridge? Where does the electricity come from?  
"Yes, I did. It's a room for you teenagers to hang out." Robotnik explains. He must have a lot of money to get everything in here.  
"How long did this take for you make?"  
"Oh that doesn't matter, although it was worth it." Robotnik sits on one of the chairs.  
"I just wanted to make a place that you could enjoy!" He explains.  
"Oh, where are my manners?! Do you want something to drink, eat?" He asks me. I am not that hungry...  
"Well, I am a little thirsty...What do you have?" I ask him. He stands up and walks over to the fridge and looks in it.  
"There's Sprite, Coca Cola, Diet Coke, Pepsi, Pepsi Next, and water."  
"Hmm, I think I'll have a Diet coke." Robotnik grabs a bottle and hands it to me.  
"Thanks." And I take a seat.  
"So, do you like this?"_  
_"I love it!" I exclaim, I have never seen anything like this._  
_"This has everything, from video games to television." He points to the Xbox and t.v.  
"However, there are some rules...no adults!" He exclaims. I giggle nervously.  
"Okay? Um...I think I should go." I say as I stand up.  
"No, I don't want you to go." He says. And I sit down slowly. I was starting to get nervous.  
"You can take off your coat, if you want."  
"Um, no, I'm fine..."  
"That's a nice hat you're wearing." He notices my hat.  
"Robotnik-"  
"It's nice down here, right? Getting away from the world, without any worries." He interrupts me.  
"Right, but, I have to go now."  
"I think you should stay." Robotnik protests.  
"..." I have nothing else to say. He was starting to freak me out.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Amy." Okay, that hit the limit. I sprang up and tried to climb the ladder. He immediately grabbed my hood, like it was an instinct. I struggled to get out of his grip. Then he grabbed my hat. But, I had to get defensive. So, I kicked him in the face. And he let go of my hood and fell on the ground but, he was still holding my hat. I opened the door and ran for my life. He might get up and run after me. _

* * *

I have never been so scared in my life. I knew something was wrong when he said he didn't want me to leave. So, I ran through my short cut home. Blaze happened to be walking home as well. She noticed something tumbling away. A piece of paper. She grabbed it and looked back. There was a mist and she sees me running out of no where. Blaze, really looked freaked out.  
Back at my house, my family had finished dinner.

_" If you see Amy, please call me back. Thank you." Melissa hangs up the phone.  
"Well, she's not with Rouge or Cream." Melissa says, disappointed.  
"Hey, where are my car keys?" Keith asks, Melissa.  
"Keith, I'm sure she'll be here soon. You don't have to go out."  
"Look you stay here and wait for the police, I'm going to go look for her."  
"Wait, Keith!" Melissa shouts after him but, he was already out.  
"Amy's going to be in so much trouble..." Crystal says as she stands at the top of the stairs.  
"Crystal, go back to your room." Melissa sighs.  
"Alright." Crystal walks back up.  
Meanwhile, with dad, he's been walking around town asking if they've seen Amy.  
"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" Keith points to a picture of Amy in his hand.  
"Sorry." A lady says as she continues walking. He sees a group of people and walks over to them.  
"Hey, have you seen this girl? She hasn't come home from school."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Excuse me, have you seen this girl named Amy?" Keith asked another person, but they just kept walking.  
"Please! Can't you just take a look at this picture?!" Keith begged. _

Keith was so worried, no one has seen me. Mom was stressed out, Maria was oblivious to what happened, and Crystal was spying on mom, seeing if anything else happened...and if I ever came back.  
For me, I just kept running until I saw my house.

_"Finally!" I thought as I walked up to the front door. I turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to find an empty house..._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! For some of you, you know what happened. But, who knows, I might change this plot. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And I hope this made up for the chapters that I could've written in the last month. **


	4. Heaven

**Hello! I'm trying to finish chapter 2 of Chaos High and the 5th chapter. But, again I don't really have a lot of time to type. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

At the time, I didn't understand what was happening. I couldn't find my parents. It was like they disappeared...

_"Mom! Dad!" I yell as I run into my house. To my surprise, no one was inside.  
"Crystal? Maria?! Anyone home?!" I wander around, hoping to find someone.  
"Where are you guys?!" I yell, trying to see if anyone would answer. They should be be here. I know I am late...maybe they went out to look for me. All of a sudden, I hear a quiet voice...  
"Who's there?" I ask.  
"She has pink quills, she's four foot, seven, she wore a red jacket, a white shirt, a black skirt, and a red hand-made hat." The voice said, a bit louder.  
"Who are you?!" I yell. Then, two figures appear. A women and a men. It's my mother! I couldn't recognize who the guy was but I can see that he's wearing a police badge. He must be an officer.  
"So, when was the last time you saw Amelia?"  
"Uh Amy, we call her Amy. This morning, she was going to school."  
"Okay, have you ever thought maybe she'd ditch school to do something else with her friends?"  
"Of course not! Amy wouldn't do that, she knows better than that!"  
"Alright, has Amy ever said anything about running away?"  
"No, she wouldn't runaway."  
"Have there been any 'family problems'?"  
"Uh no this-...we're a happy family, there aren't any issues."  
"Right, can you make a list of her friends and relatives with contact information?"  
"Sure, I'll do that now." Melissa grabbed a notepad and a pen. She started writing.  
"How long has she been missing?"  
"For about three to four hours..." My mother answers as she continues to write.  
"Has Amy ever been bullied?"  
"No...She would've told me if she was..."  
"Okay." The officer continued writing a few notes and asking questions. I just listened to every word they said. I can't take it anymore!  
"Mom, I'm right here." I say with tears in my eyes. She just stood there, I was right behind her. She didn't even bother turn around.  
"Mom, please stop ignoring me." It's like she couldn't hear me at all. The officer didn't even notice me. He just kept asking questions.  
"Mom, look at me!" I yell at her or at least I wanted to yell. Every time I cry, I feel a lump in my throat and I can barely talk loud enough or scream.  
"Please call me if you find her Officer..."  
"My names Vector and I will."  
"Thank you." Melissa walks him to the door and hands him the contact list.  
"Mom, please! Talk to me, say anything!" My tears run down my face and they all fall on the ground. I just understand why she is just standing there as if I'm not here at all! Maybe my sisters are upstairs...or dad. I'm walking upstairs and I see a light from under the bathroom's door. I think someone's in there...I turn the door knob and I see a bright light..._

* * *

**I kind of feel tired, I don't feel like continuing this chapter...Nah, I'll continue it for all of you who are still interested :)**

* * *

_I lost my vision for a few seconds then I could see. My bathroom looks different. The walls were pink now they're kind of gray. There's someone is here, he looks oddly familiar. Who ever he was, he's washing something. I can't really see, so I walk closer. I can see what he was holding...a shiny knife?! And the sink has blood stains! I look down and look at the floor. I just notice that it's covered with dirt and some blood! I look up and glance at the sink. Sitting there was my red headband I wore today! I finally take a look at this man and realize it's Robotnik!  
"What did you do to me?!" I scream at him. He stands still and continues cleaning his mess.  
"Answer meeeeeee!" I yell as I realize I'm not alive...I'm dead. My body starts fading and I soon disappear._

I could feel myself slipping away from life. I noticed something else flying beside me, I thought they were souls taken away from their bodies. The point is I wasn't scared. But there was a problem, I didn't want to leave Earth. I didn't want to leave my family, friends...and Sonic. I thought that I wasn't ready to die...

_I was laying down on grassy land. I don't really know where I am. I stand up and look around. On one side there's a beach in day time and on the other, there's a forest and it's night time? How is that possible? Well, I'm dead. I guess that's why strange things are happening. I think I'll just take a look around. I start walking towards the forest and once I get closer, it turns into daytime. I wander around and I see the gazebo! I totally forgot about our date! I walk into the gazebo and see a piece of paper. I grab it and I see my name on it! There was a poem written. It said 'If I had but an hour, if that be all is given me, an hour of love upon this Earth, I would give my love to thee.' and at the bottom of it is signed 'Sonic'. I can't believe it, that was the paper that I lost! I fold the paper and look around. Suddenly, some kind of scene appears. I see the gazebo in the Chaos Mall! Sonic is there. I can hear people at the mall talking. Then, Blaze walks into the gazebo to Sonic._  
_"Are you Sonic?"_  
_"Who wants to know?"_  
_"I'm Blaze, I think this belongs to you." She hands over a piece of paper, the one I just read!_  
_"Where'd you get this?" Sonic questions her._  
_"I found it."_  
_"Thanks..."_  
_"I read your poem, it's really good." Blaze says to him._  
_"Don't you have somewhere to be?"_  
_"You miss Amy don't you?"_  
_"...I just wish I told her how I felt earlier." Sonic says sadly._  
_"I can't believe she's gone..." He continues._  
_"But what if she isn't?"Blaze sits next to him._  
_"What?"_  
_"What if she was still here?" The scene starts to fade and soon disappears. Then, I start to remember what happened when I was "running away". Blaze was walking to her house and she picked something up. She turned around and saw me. I ran but looked back at her._  
_"You shouldn't have done that." Someone says suddenly, interrupting my thoughts._  
_"Huh?" I turn around and see a orange raccoon._  
_"That girl, she saw you." She answers._  
_"Blaze?"_  
_"You can't do that."_  
_"My hand touched hers..." I realize that I reached out for her before._  
_"Yeah, and now she carries you with her for the rest of her life." She starts walking away._  
_"Who are you?" I ask her. I follow her, to where ever she's going._  
_"I'm Mary."_  
_"I'm Amy, Amy Rose."_  
_"I know, I saw you look at Blaze after all."_  
_"Um, are we in heaven?" I ask._  
_"No, we're not there yet."_  
_"What is this place then?" _  
_"Well it's not really one place or the other place. It's kind of a bit of both." She answers as the scenery changes as we walk onto the beach. We soon past by it and in front of me is a field with a tree not too far away.  
"What is it?"  
"This is where we're heading to." She gestures to the tree.  
_

Mary told me about heaven that was beyond what everyone knew. Where there weren't any underground rooms, memories...no graves. But, I didn't want to go there yet. I wasn't looking forward, I was looking back at Earth.

_"You can't go back." Marine tells me.  
__"Why?" I ask.  
"It's over, come with me."  
"I don't even know you." I reply.  
"You have to let go of Earth and your family."  
"You're dead, Amy. We have to go." she continues.  
"...I can't, I have to go home." I start walking away, trying to figure a way back on Earth._

* * *

**Well, here's the chapter! I would've typed more but I don't have a lot of time, sorry! Please review! Thanks! **


End file.
